<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until You're Ready, Freddie by RushingHeadlong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569954">Until You're Ready, Freddie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong'>RushingHeadlong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie has a task for you while he works - but it’s hard to be patient when you’re in this position.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until You're Ready, Freddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/gifts">Morpheus626</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for as a thank-you for for @Morpheus626, who wanted Freddie + trans-m!Reader and cockwarming.</p>
<p>This should be clear enough in the fic and with the tags but it bears repeating that this fic has a male reader insert character, not a female reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is quiet, only the sound of Freddie’s pen scratching across the paper breaking the silence around you. You’re curled up in his lap and this could be the picture of a perfect, idyllic Sunday morning… were it not for the fact that you have Freddie’s cock buried deep inside you, so you can keep it warm for him while he works. </p>
<p>It’s hard and thick in you, and you know that if you shift your hips <em>just</em> right you can grind the head of your cock against his belly and get yourself off - but every time you move, Freddie’s hand tightens on your hip in warning. </p>
<p>“Stay still now, darling,” he says, a little absentmindedly. “I’m almost done.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been saying that for <em>ages</em>, though,” you complain. You clench around him and gasp at the feeling of him filling you so completely, and then that gasp turns into a choked-off moan when Freddie swats your rear in retaliation. </p>
<p>Freddie drags his eyes away from his work to give you a stern look. “Stop that. I said I’m almost done.”</p>
<p>“Freddie, <em>please</em>-” you whine, giving him a pleading look. </p>
<p>Freddie’s expression softens slightly and he asks, “Do you want to stop now?”</p>
<p>You let out a shaky exhale as you consider that. You don’t want to stop, not really. Even though it feels like you’re going to <em>die</em> with how turned-on you are right now, you want to do this for Freddie. He doesn’t ask for it often, only when he needs an extra “edge” to help with his songwriting, as he once described it to you. You don’t know how he can focus on anything with you warming his cock, but somehow he manages it. </p>
<p>And if you’re honest, part of you gets off on being ignored while he works. No, not ignored. That’s not <em>exactly</em> it. Freddie doesn’t pretend that you’re not there at all; he rubs his thumb along your hip, and presses the occasional kiss to your temple when you nuzzle at the crook of his neck, but his focus is always on his work first. </p>
<p>You’re just background noise to him, just like his own arousal is right now. A warm presence on his lap and around his cock while he works, and nothing more than that for the time being. You love being able to do this for him, and you know that your own reward at the end of it will be well worth the wait.</p>
<p>“No,” you tell Freddie, finally answering his question. “No, I want to keep going.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Freddie tells you, and you melt a little at the praise even before he leans in to kiss you softly. “I knew you could handle this for just a little longer.”</p>
<p>Even though you just assured Freddie that you could handle it, you’re feeling less and less sure that you really can as Freddie goes back to his songwriting and the minutes keep dragging on. </p>
<p>Freddie’s cock just feels so perfect, buried in your tight heat like this. You can feel how wet you are around him, how hard your own cock is as it stands out from your folds, how you twitch around Freddie’s length and tremble faintly in his lap even though you’re trying <em>so hard</em> to stay still for him. It’s the best sort of agony, a constant pleasure that almost settles into a comfortable ache - until you move again and his cock drags ever so slightly against your insides, setting your nerves alight again and making you bite down against Freddie’s neck to keep quiet.</p>
<p>Freddie hisses and you kiss the spot in apology as Freddie says sternly, “That’s <em>not</em> being good for me, dear. Behave now, or I’ll leave you like this when I’m done and you can get yourself off.”</p>
<p>You know Freddie won’t do that, if only because he hates getting himself off and would much rather have you do the work for him. It’s a task that you, admittedly, are quite fond of handling so even though the threat is hollow it’s still an effective deterrent.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” you apologize. You rest your forehead against Freddie’s shoulder and try your best to not to squirm on his cock, despite the temptation to fuck yourself on him until you both come. “Are you almost finished?”</p>
<p>“Nearly,” Freddie tells you. “You’re very needy today, Y/N. Have a little patience.”</p>
<p>“It’s easier to be patient when I don’t have your cock buried in my-”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Freddie says with a slight laugh. “But <em>you</em> have to stop being such a distracting little minx, or I’ll never wrap up this song.”</p>
<p>You grumble a little under his breath, but he has a point. Your pleasure isn’t important here, and your only task is to keep his cock warm until he’s done working. </p>
<p>It’s hard to track the passage of time when you’re in this position, but it’s either been a few more minutes or a small eternity by the time you hear Freddie set down his pen and gather up his papers. </p>
<p>“All done?” you ask as you lift your head from his shoulder. </p>
<p>“All done,” he confirms as he sets everything aside. “Just one more thing to take care of.” </p>
<p>He leans in to kiss you again but this time it’s hot and insistent, his tongue plundering your mouth as the hand on your hip urges you to start moving on his cock. “Come on, love, fuck yourself on my cock now, you can do it…”</p>
<p>You can, but it’s exhausting. Your legs are aching from being curled up in Freddie’s lap for so long and they shake as you try to raise yourself up enough to fuck yourself against Freddie. It’s far easier to just stay with him buried to the hilt inside you and simply squeeze yourself around him, but that’s not the point of this. You gasp and whine and moan lowly and do your best to keep riding Freddie, spurred on by his own low groans and his words of encouragement. </p>
<p>“That’s it baby, just like that, feel so fucking good around me. My good boy, you’re perfect for me, so fucking perfect-”</p>
<p>You don’t notice Freddie bringing his other hand between you but you certainly feel the first touch against the sensitive head of your dick. You cry out and Freddie is quick to kiss you again, swallowing down the sound as you struggle to keep rolling your hips as Freddie toys with your cock, thumbing over it and rubbing it between his fingers that are wet with your own slick.</p>
<p>“Freddie, gonna- ‘m gonna-” you pant as you feel yourself rapidly approaching your peak. </p>
<p>“Come on, lovie, that’s it, come for me now,” Freddie says. </p>
<p>And you do, you tip over that edge with a loud cry, white-hot pleasure flooding through your body as Freddie strokes your cock through your orgasm and you clench and squirm around him. </p>
<p>“Fuck, <em>fuck</em>, Y/N-” Freddie swears, and that’s all the warning you get before Freddie comes as well, and even with the condom you can feel his cock twitching and pulsing inside you.</p>
<p>The two of you stay there for several long moments, catching your breath and basking in the afterglow, until your legs cramp so much that you have to move off of Freddie. You wince as you stand up and your legs nearly buckle underneath you, but Freddie is quick to grab onto your waist to help hold you up while you get your bearings again. </p>
<p>“Alright, darling?” Freddie asks gently. There’s a hint of concern in his eyes, a genuine worry that this might have been too much for you, and you lean down to kiss him softly in reassurance. </p>
<p>“I’m alright,” you tell him. “Just a bit sore.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think a nice hot bath to get cleaned up will help sort that out,” Freddie says. </p>
<p>“Just as long as you’re planning on joining me,” you say. </p>
<p>Freddie smiles up at you. “Of course I will. As long as you want me too.”</p>
<p>“Always,” you say, and with a smile of your own you take Freddie’s hand to pull him up from the chair as well. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>